1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of defoliants, in particular thidiazuron-containing mixtures, and their use in crops of cotton.
2. Description of Related Art
Thidiazuron has been known for some time as a defoliant, in particular for use in crops of cotton (see, for example, “The ePesticide Manual”. Version 4.0, 2006-07 or “The Pesticide Manual”, 14th edition, British Crop Protection Council, Hampshire 2006).
The use of thidiazuron in mixtures has also been described, see, for example, DE 26 46 712 A.
However, since the economical and ecological demands placed on modern defoliants are constantly being raised, for example with respect to effect, application rate, residues, toxicity and favorable manufacturing, there exists the permanent task of developing, for example by combining known active ingredients, novel defoliants which offer, at least in some areas, advantages compared with the known compounds.